Topps Allen and Ginter Baseball
Topps Allen and Ginter is a series of retro themed baseball card sets produced and distributed by Topps. The cards are based on the original Allen and Ginter tobacco card sets of the 1880's. Annual Releases Beginning in 2006, Topps Allen and Ginter became one of the annual Topps releases usually in the early part of the summer. The cards featured current and retired baseball players, historical figures, current celebrities, and the occasional landmark/planet. Each set had 300 base cards plus 50 short prints. 2006 Image:2006 Topps AG Box.jpg|2006 A&G Hobby Box Image:2006 Topps AG Base 055.JPG|2006 A&G Base Card Image:2006 Topps AG Auto SM.jpg|2006 A&G Framed Mini Auto The first Topps Allen and Ginter baseball card set was released in July of 2006 with quite a flurry of anticipation. The retro-themed set was just another in line from Topps similar to 2003 Topps 205 Baseball or 2004 Topps Cracker Jack Baseball. The 350 card base set included 50 short prints, with an autograph and a game used insert set. Autographs and Game Used checklists included both baseball stars and some current/past celebrities (the inclusion of Danica Patrick was notable). But the real draw was the Rip Cards and the potential highly valuable card inserted inside a rip card. The other major innovation in this set was the 1/1 Wood Parallel which was also highly sought after when the set was released. Allen and Ginter won Beckett's Product of the Year in 2006. 2007 Image:2007 Topps AG Base 263.JPG|2007 Base Card Image:2007 Topps AG Relic IR.JPG|2007 Relic Card Image:2007 Topps AG Sketch 05.JPG|2007 Dick Perez Sketch 2008 Image:2008 Topps AG Hobby Box.jpg|2008 Hobby Box Image:2008 Topps AG 305.JPG|2008 Base Card Image:2008 Topps AG AU AE.jpg|2008 Autograph Card Image:2008 Topps AG US 27.JPG|2008 United States 2009 Image:2009 Topps AG Hobby Box.jpg|2009 Hobby Box Image:2009 Topps AG Base 156.jpg|2009 Base Card 2010 Image:2010 Topps AG Hobby Box.jpg|2010 Hobby Box Image:2010 Topps AG Base 294.JPG|2010 Base Card 2011 2012 Image:2012 Topps AG Hobby Box.jpg|2012 Hobby Box Image:2012 Topps AG Base 141.jpg|2012 Base Card 2013 Image:2013 Topps AG Hobby Box.JPG|2013 Hobby Box Image:2013 Topps AG Base 145.JPG|2013 Base Card 2014 Image:2014 Topps AG Base 090.JPG|2014 Base Card Image:2014 Topps AG Framed Auto SDO.JPG|2014 Framed Mini Autograph Image:2014 Topps AG Fields 09.JPG|2014 Fields of Yore Insert 2015 Image:2015 Topps AG Hobby Box.JPG|Hobby Box 2016 Image:2016 Topps AG Hobby Box.jpg|2016 Hobby Box Image:2016 Topps AG Base 112.jpg|2016 Base Card Image:2016 Topps AG Mini Relic GST.jpg|2016 Framed Mini Relic Image:2016 Topps AG Kinsella Mini Red.jpg|Kevin Costner Autograph 2017 Image:2017 Topps AG Base 038.jpg|2017 Base Card 2018 2019 Image:2019 Topps AG Box Hobby.jpg|2019 Hobby Box Image:2019 Topps AG Base 382.jpg|2019 Base Card Major Insert Sets Each year, Allen and Ginter contained unique insert sets in mini size, standard size, and box loader size varieties. The subjects of the insert sets have included baseball players, fictional baseball players, national leaders, mythical animals, horses, and even villains/scoundrels from history. Although these insert sets are not consistent several types of inserts have been included every year. Rip Cards Rip Cards were a unique invention for inclusion in Topps Allen and Ginter. Each card could be ripped open to reveal a second card inside, a rare red ink autograph, a shortprinted mini exclusive, a wood parallel, or an original A&G card. The cards have tremendous value on the secondary market when unripped. Originally, rip cards were inserted around 1 per case. Double Rip Cards were introduced in 2014. Image:2006 Topps AG Rip 26.JPG|2006 A&G Rip Card Image:2007 Topps AG RC 047.JPG|2007 A&G Rip Card Image:2008 Topps AG Rip 32.jpg|2008 A&G Rip Card Image:2009 Topps AG Rip 77.jpg|2009 A&G Rip Card Image:2011 Topps AG Rip 71.jpg|2011 A&G Rip Card Image:2012 Topps AG Rip Koufax.jpg|2012 A&G Rip Card Image:2013 Topps AG Rip 070.JPG|2013 A&G Rip Card Image:2014 Topps AG RIP 29.JPG|2014 A&G Rip Card Image:2015 Topps AG Rip 23.jpg|2015 A&G Rip Card Image:2016 Topps AG Rip 69.jpg|2016 A&G Rip Card Image:2017 Topps AG RIP 89.jpg|2017 A&G Rip Card Wood Parallels The highest sought after parallel each year in Allen and Ginter are the Wood parallels. Each mini card is a 1/1. Framed Mini Autographs / Framed Mini Relics The concept of framing mini cards with autographs/gamed used mini's inside was something Topps had been doing for several years already in their other retro-tobacco themed sets (2002 Topps 206 Relics and 2003 Topps 205 Relics are examples). They continued this idea in Topps Allen and Ginter as both a autograph and game used set. Framed Original Buybacks Also inserted into packs were original A&G that were framed similar to the relic and autographed cards. Box Toppers Allen and Ginter are also know for their box topper insert sets of slightly oversized cards, as well as low serial number autographs, and game used cards. Category:Baseball Card Sets Category:Topps Retro Baseball Card Sets